Spotlights and flashlights are available in various shapes and sizes that are well known in the art. Flashlights are typically powered by batteries of various sizes. Flashlights may use LED's, incandescent bulbs, fluorescent bulbs, or any other light emitting device as their light source. Some available flashlights have focusing features that allow the user to focus the beam of light to a desired concentration pattern. However, in order to maintain the focus of the light, the focusing mechanism must be prevented from rotating out of position. If a locking system is employed to prevent the focus of the light from changing, the locking system will have to be disengaged before the focus of the light may be altered. It may be cumbersome for a user to have to disengage a locking system just to alter the focus of the light, especially in low-light settings where a flashlight is likely to be used. In addition, there exist lights in the prior art that employ detent/fixing mechanisms located on the external surface of the light. These external mechanisms may not be sufficiently protected from dirt and debris or physical damage.